PTD Storyline
The Story So Far *Warning, this contains spoilers. 'Chapter 1' Level 1: Oak's Lab At the beginning of the game, Professor Samuel Oak introduces himself, and asks you if you're here for your first Pokémon. He shows you three Pokéballs each with different Pokémon. Meanwhile, a mysterious man and woman are hypnotizing Rattatas in order to command them. The bad guys ask them to collect all of the rare candies that are in the Professor's lab. They use Voltorbs to breach an entrance. Back in the lab, the Professor asks you which game version you want to play, since each version has exclusive Pokémon. Suddenly, you and Prof. Oak hear an explosion and a pack of Rattatas invade the place. Too many of them show up, but luckily, Gary Oak comes and save the day with his Blastoise. His grandfather thanks him, and he leaves whilst dissing you. Level 2: Route 1 As the level begins, the two bad guys who were trying to steal the rare candy at the lab are discussing about their mission failiure and how they could please their leader without being grounded. During their speech, a young boy started singing the Pokémon theme song and his voice startled them. They hid between two trees while the boy was heading towards their direction. His Pidgey, who was following behind him, heard a disturbing noise and alerted the child. The baddies rushed to attack the child and hypnotized him. The team ordered him to command the wild Pokémon to steal the rare candy that was lying on the floor. Back in Pallet Town, Oak and Gary were talking about Team Rocket being part of the attack, and how Prof. Oak couldn't call the Police. They had to call for help, and Ash would be a good addition. The Prof. commanded you to go through Route 1, the path upwards, and also told you to catch more Pokémon. You head to Route 1 and see the young boy commanding the wild Pokémon to grab all the rare candies. After the fight, the young child started thinking about his Pidgey and how his Pokémon didn't want to fight. He breaks free from his Hypnosis and finds his Pidgey, who said that the two mean people were in Team Rocket. The boy reveals himself as Joey, and asks you to join forces to defeat Team Rocket from stealing the rare candies. Level 3:' Route 2' Joey thanks you for joining (even though you didn't say anything) and he also says that he has to find those two. Joey thinks about what Team Rocket did to him and gets confused. After a walk, you both finally arrive at Viridian City. He gives you some info about Gary being the new gym leader and that you won't find any bad guys here due to that. He goes to the Pokémart to get some supplies but sadly, it's closed. Suddenly, a handsome man comes from the left and introduces himself as Cal. His duty was to evacuate the city and that is why the Pokémart is closed. Before leaving, Joey asks Cal if he saw two people in the city. He responds that he saw a man and a woman dressed in black who left to Route 2. You and Joey rush there, and Joey sees a Rattata who was injured. He attempts to catch it, since the Rattata has a red life bar and succeeds, however, you suddenly get attacked by wild Pokémon. Joey decides to help, and attacks the incoming Pokémon with his Pidgey and his newly acquired Rattata. After the battle there's no time to have fun, so you head to Viridian Forest. Level 4: Viridian Forest This level introduces itself with three Pikachu named Sammy, Danny and Manny talking together, but soon gets interrupted by Joey which attempts to catch one of them. Sadly, Joey fails again, and gets over-dramatic. He was stalked by a Bug Catcher, and gets ready to battle. But, a Beedrill scared both of them, the Bug Catcher runs away, but Joey tries to calm down, and disses the trainer by saying that his Pidgey eats bugs for breakfast. Whilst walking, he finds some Rare Candy lying on the ground. The beedrill earlier strikes back and takes Joey by its legs and fly away. Joey had time to say to you: <> Level 5: Pewter Gym In this cutscene, you will see a dark place, with Brock, Team Rocket, and Joey, who is tied up. Brock asks Team Rocket if they got the Rare Candy, and they did, and they also brought Joey already tied up. Joey started complaining that it wasn't him who tied himself. Him and Team Rocket started leading to a massive conversation, and Brock silences them. The Gym Leader commands the Team to go to the Gym with Joey and the Candy. Joey hopes that you save him, and tell that it's too late since it's night-time and you're problably sleeping. The game switches with you sleeping. Suddenly, you hear a voice, it's willing to help you. The voice reveals itself, which is Mewtwo. He will teleport you to your friend, in order to save him. He also said that a man teached Mewtwo the Teleport move, and you'll meet him. Back at the Pewter Gym, Brock's Onix is munching the Rare Candy Team Rocket stole. Team Rocket and a new guy, Camper Luigi, are applauding his Onix for eating all. Even Joey joined, but he rapidly gets ganged. Brock prompts the Team to show him the Pokemon they captured. But, Mewtwo teleports in the Gym. All of them are impressed, but before saying anything, he dissapears. Brock's Onix starts causing rampage, along with Camper Luigi's Pokemon, and they steal their own Rare Candy (are they high?). After a long fight, his Onix uses Rock Throw. You send back your Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs. Then, two Onix scrambles the map. You kill both Onix, and Brock finally admits defeat by giving you the Boulder Badge. That's all folks! 'Chapter 2' Level 6: Route 3 You find out Brock isn't evil. He's been training his Onix to try to get back his family from the likes of Team Rocket. Brock takes on Jessie and James and makes quick work of them, after which Joey's Beedrill "captures" him again, long enough to let Team Rocket escape, which Brock purposely lets them do. He says they're heading to Mt. Moon and he's going after them, as they know the whereabouts of his family. Joey suggests going on to Route 3 to capture some new pokemon. You follow him to do the same along with some training. Level 7: Viridian Forest 2 Joey disguises himself as a Pikachu in attempt to fool and capture a real Pikachu, which fails. He then throws a pokeball at the Pikachu. As he's waiting to see if his pokeball does the trick, you are shown a different area in the forest. This is another capturing and training area for you. After your battling, you watch as the Pikachu breaks free of Joey's pokeball. He then sends out his Rattata to weaken it, which is then followed by Joey capturing it. Level 8:' Mt. Moon 1' Brock, still in pursuit of Team Rocket, is on Mt. Moon trying to get his Geodudes to break through some rocks covering a cave. Onix, trying to fight off some Zubats singlehandely, gets returned to his pokeball by Brock. Suddenly Joey shows up with his newly aquired Pikachu, and has him shock the Zubats to a crisp. Brock then tells Joey he should run away, which he does. Brock notices you after Joey leaves, and asks you to help defend his Geodudes. Once you're successful, you charge inside with Brock to Mt. Moon 2. Level 9:' Mt. Moon 2' This cutscene begins with Gary Oak riding in the sky atop his Fearow, searching for Ash Ketchum. Suddenly, Ash shows up next to Gary, riding a Pidgeot. Ash tells Gary that he's being followed, then wishes Gary good luck "facing the birds" and flies off quickly. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres then all fly up behind Gary, which he semi-confidently seems to face. Jumping in to the Mt. Moon cave, Brock walks up, meeting up with Jessie and James of Team Rocket, as you find out that Brock was lying about his family. James blurts out that they intend to bring the fossils inside the cave back to "The General" so he can bring them back to life. The battle then ensues. After his defeat, Brock is shocked that you stopped him. Level 10: Cerulean Gym The next scene shows Brock, Jessie and James in Mt. Moon 2, trapped by rocks now due to them having a bunch of pokemon trample into the cave suddenly. They talk about "The General", and how they're scared of Mewtwo. Team Rocket asks how Brock knew their names, and he explains to them how he had flashbacks that he was chasing them with two other people calling their names. James suggests that they're being controlled by something, which strikes Brock's interest, but quickly he shuts it down and says they have a mission to complete. Then, cutting to you and Joey, you both spot a sleeping Abra. Joey tries to Body Slam on to the Abra, which causes it to quickly use Teleport, right inside the Mt. Moon cave by Team Rocket and Brock. Brocks notes that if they're all touching Abra as it teleports, they would teleport with it as well. He counts to three, then they all leap at Abra and Teleport away with it. Then back to you and Joey, you're now inside the Cerulean gym, watching a new character, Maruto, get defeated by Misty, the gym leader. Joey antagonizes Maruto for using a fire pokemon, Ninetales, in a water battle. He then suggests becoming rivals with one another, which ends up with Joey trying to battle Misty with his Beedrill. He quickly gets taken down. Misty says that she has an important person on the way which she needs to give rare candies to, so you need to leave. Joey points out that he thinks she's working for Team Rocket, which follows you battling Misty. After you defeat her, she tells you to follow her to the next room if you dare. Once you enter, Misty is standing in the pool, on the water, Which is quickly revealed to just be Misty standing on Kyogre. Level 11: Cerulean Gym 2 Ash shows up, revealing Misty as his wife. Joey is astonished that the Pokemon Master is standing before him. Misty states that they weren't expecting Ash to show up. Ash thinks that Kyogre has something to do with all of this, so he wants to catch it. He throws a Master Ball at it which stops in midair, when a green, instead of the usual purple, Mewtwo shows up, saying he's The General of this army. Mewtwo goes on about how the original Mewtwo was created by humans, and that he, too, is an experiment of humans. He followed the original Mewtwo, watching in awe as he destroyed everything that got in his path, until Ash showed up and he became "good". The General wants to finish what Mewtwo started. Ash turns to you and tells you that he's going to go after The General, and wants you to take out Kyogre. After defeating him, Misty gives you the Cascade Badge. 'Chapter 3' Level 12: Route 24 Joey and Maruto are confronted by The General. Ash comes running in with Tauros and takes down The General. Ash tells Joey and Maruto that they have to go back to Cerulean Gym right away. This is all happening while you are battling Kyogre. Ash confronts The General and finds his Tauros fainted. The General gos on to say "No wonder Mewtwo respects Ash, that attack atually hurt...Thats nothing my Recover won't fix". Ash proceeds to send out his Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. They perform a three pronged attack on The General that takes him out. But then the REAL General reappears and says "I'm impressed, you managed to beat my Substitute". Ash is surprised. Ash tells all his pokemon to attack at once, but The General uses his Psychic powers to stop Ash and his pokemon in mid air. The General teleports in front of the frozen Ash and pokemon, and charges up Selfdestruct. Before you can see the explosion, You return back to Cerulean gym and meet Joey and Maruto, along with Misty and Kyogre. Yet another long converstaion comes up and it is revealed that Kyogre can talk, and that The General took away Kyogre's power. Misty suddenly sets off to look for Ash, because she knows he is in trouble. She says that she needs you to get tickets for the S.S Anne from a person named Bill. You, Joey and Maruto go to Nugget Bridge. On the way you encounter trainers who challenge you. After you beat all of them, a giant Kabuto appears. Level 13: Route 5 The giant Kabuto speaks to you but is actually Bill disguised to scare people away from his house. He gives you three S.S Anne tickets and offers you a chance to see his pokemon. You leave immediatley. Then you, Joey and Maruto arrive on Route 5 and decide to train your Pokemon and catch some new ones. Level 14: Vermillion City Maruto and Joey arrive in Vermillion but they find the city empty. They decide to fight and choose you to be the battle judge. Joey sends out his Charmeleon and Maruto his Poliwhirl. While the two of them are fighting, two members of Team Rocket arrive. When they make fun of Joey and Maruto's fight, the two claim the three of you can take all of Team Rocket with only one pokemon each. In response they call many other members of Team Rocket and challenge Joey, Maruto and you to a fight. If you lose, the goons say "Hand over your pokemon!"But you don't lose your pokemon if you lose. Category:Levels